Conventionally, various kinds of data communication standards of a digital camera for industrial use have been established (see Non-patent related document 1, for instance), and have their own characteristics and problems.
For instance, “CameraLink (registered trademark) standard” transmits 2 Gbps image data, conducts camera control, communicates and supplies power with one cable, but has such problems that the cable is expensive and a data transmission available distance (maximum cable length) is short, such as 10 m or so.
And, “GigE Vision (registered trademark) standard” realizes longer data transmission available distance of 100 m or so with a twisted pair cable, but is vulnerable to electric noise even when a shielded twisted pair cable is used.
Furthermore, “CoaXPress standard” that has been released on December 2010 enables data transmission up to 6.25 Gbps, output of camera control signals up to 20.8 Mbps, and 13 W power supply with one coaxial cable. In such a standard, data transmission available distance is 100 m or more in 1.25 Gbps, and noise resistance is higher than the twisted pair cable since the coaxial cable is used. But, this standard is not able to endure ±2 kV burst noise or so with a thin 3CFB or so. Although an error can be avoided against ±2 kV noise if a thick 7CFB cable is used, such a thick cable is expensive and working efforts for laying the cable are required.
Moreover, in a general data interface standard “USB3.0 standard”, the maximum data transmission speed is high, 5 Gbps, and the data transmission available distance is short, 5 m or or.